This task is to conduct the core administrative activities, including project management, as well as storage of chemical and biological inventory, archived documents and data, maintenance of equipment, and continued database maintenance activities in the Chemical Screening and Optimization Facility (CSOF) to support the mission of contraceptive drug development in the Contraception Research Branch (CRB), NICHD, NIH. The CSOF fulfills a unique role by bridging the discovery and validation of contraceptive targets to Investigational New Drug (IND) enabling studies and subsequent clinical development and approval of contraceptive drugs. The required research at the CSOF will encompass discovery and optimization of small molecule antagonists and/or agonists of protein targets as anti-fertility agents and related disciplines to support that goal. This includes, but is not limited to, assay development, high throughput screening, x-ray crystallography, computational chemistry, medicinal chemistry, and pharmacology. This facility will also be responsible for the production of chemical material for preliminary in vivo testing. It is expected that multiple independent projects will be performed simultaneously by the CSOF. Appropriate oversight of these projects will be essential for their successful execution.